


Amazing

by moodymarshmallow



Series: The Elf and the Apostate [21]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Frot, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodymarshmallow/pseuds/moodymarshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Backrubs and smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amazing

Theron leaned his weight forward onto his hands, pushing down hard on Anders' shoulders. Anders groaned, shifted, and pushed his face into the cool pillow under his head. "You're amazing," he mumbled, groaning again when Theron pressed his thumbs firmly to his neck, sighing as the tension knotted in his back finally began to melt away.

"I know," Theron said, and Anders could hear the smile in his voice, picturing it on his calm face as he slid his thumbs down either side of his spine, putting even pressure into each hand. Anders sighed happily as Theron shifted his weight back, the pressure of his body making his spine crack. Theron sat on his back, tracing soft patterns on his skin with the tips of his fingers. "Feeling better?"

"Much. " Anders lifted himself onto his elbows and turned to peer over his shoulder at Theron. "You want me to give you one too?" he asked, closing his eyes in contentment when Theron stretched his body out onto his back, tilting around his shoulder to meet his lips, his mouth open for the familiar intrusion of his tongue. Theron nuzzled into his neck when the kiss broke, and Anders chuckled. "I take it you'd rather I give you something else, then?" Theron nodded, and kissed his ear, then rolled off of his back, laying next to him on the massive bed, one arm around his neck.

Without words, Anders moved over him, brushing his wild red hair out of his eyes. Theron clung to him when they kissed, his delicate fingers winding tightly into Anders' hair, deftly finding the leather cord and unknotting it. Anders pressed one hand to Theron's neck, stroking the skin under his ear, smiling against his mouth to feel his pulse pounding hard and fast under his palm. "I feel your heart," he whispered, and rested his forehead gently against Theron's.

"You _are_ my heart," Theron replied, and pulled him nearer when he lowered himself again to kiss him. He lost his breath to the movement of his mouth, to Theron’s tongue between his lips, and pulled back to breathe him in and watch the color rising to his ears. He then dipped down to kiss one of those red, twitching ears, already hard and wanting, sliding his leg between Theron’s thighs in expectation of his desire for friction. Theron lifted his body to meet Anders', rocking urgently against his thigh, his cock hard between them, sliding against Anders' stomach. He pulled his body away from Theron’s, and underneath him, Theron whimpered.

It took only the quiet incantation of a grease spell to prepare him to slowly ease his cock into Theron’s body, reading the small flutters of his lashes and trembles of his parted lips for guidance. He bent at the waist to kiss him again once he was inside him fully, Theron’s thighs hooked over his hips. Theron wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled him close, a small groan slipping from him as Anders drew back his hips and pushed them forward.

Theron was loud in bed--a quirk that Anders had never anticipated, but had long become accustomed to. He said nothing, though he occasionally murmured familiar curses and endearments in a sort of pidgin Elvish, otherwise making any number of throaty, rough noises: half-growls and moans, whines and shuddering gasps. Anders inadvertently grew quiet to listen to him, his attention wholly on Theron’s voice until the urgency of his own pleasure overwhelmed him.

"You're amazing," he said again, this time while cupping Theron’s cheeks, rubbing one earlobe fondly between fingers and thumb, feeling the shudder roll through his body along with a needy moan and a brief clamping down around Anders' cock. He rocked against him with growing speed and force, lowering himself to whisper directly into his ear. "And you're mine," he said in a firm tone he'd never have outside of these desperately stolen moments when that assertion was undeniably true. He knew it was the opposite that was reality--that Theron could decide to march him to the Divine in Orlais and he would follow without question. But underneath him, eminently trusting, Theron agreed with him, pushing his face against Anders' neck and hoarsely whispering _yours_.

He came inside of him, one arm under his back, the other twisted in the bed sheets until his fingers ached from gripping. Theron kissed him, incessant and urgent, whimpering as he slid out his softening cock and replaced it with two fingers, thrusting them deep as Theron pushed down against his hand.

It took Theron longer--it often did, but Anders relished the long, sweaty afterglow while he brought Theron to his orgasm. His mouth free to tease his cock, to draw the swollen head in and taste precum on it, the flavor and slickness on his tongue sending weak tingling heat down to throb in his groin, attempting to again stiffen his soft cock.

Theron coveted sensation and took everything Anders gave him with single-minded greed. When he rolled over the apex and into orgasm, he reached for Anders, knowing he'd find him there to hold him while, for just a few moments, he trembled, panting and clutching his back with strong hands.

They finished were they began, Anders resting half atop Theron, stroking sweaty hair off of his crown, pressing his lips to Theron’s flushed cheek. "Was I any good?" Anders asked, teasing, laughing when Theron rolled his eyes. "Not good enough? I could make you come again." He kissed him, nibbling his lower lip lightly. He trailed his hand down Theron's belly, smiling when Theron grabbed his wrist.

"Is your ego so fragile that you need constant assurance?" Theron asked, humor in his exhausted eyes.

"I've been found out," Anders said, feigning despondency, draping his arm over his eyes and flopping onto his back. Without wasting a moment, Theron was atop of him, carding his fingers through his hair.

"Anders," he said softly, and Anders uncovered his eyes to look into his pretty, tattooed face. "You're amazing," Theron said softly, lowering his small body onto Anders' to drape himself over him, tucking his head into the curve of his neck. Anders stroked his back slowly.

"I thought we had something to do after you rubbed my back," Anders said absently, closing his eyes. Theron shrugged, drifting into sated, contented sleep.

Downstairs, Nathaniel Howe, Velanna, and Sigrun sat around a table, tapping feet and drumming fingers on the table.

"This behavior is unbecoming of a Dalish elf," Velanna said, crossing her arms.

"And a Warden-Commander," added Nathaniel sourly.

"But they're in _love_!" Sigrun said with a dreamy sigh.

Despite the forgotten meeting and the Wardens too reluctant to fetch them, Theron and Anders slept soundly in one another's arms.


End file.
